


Love, Hugs and oh shit Derek knock

by orphan_account



Series: The story of the pack [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Asshole Peter, Cora and Isaac are mates, F/M, Overprotective Derek, Poor Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Derek walks in on cora and Isaac doing it , the one time Peter does and the one time no one does</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Put a glove on the door"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it  
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT TEEN WOLF

**_ DEREK 1 _ **

"ugh" Derek disgust came out in his voice, he really needed to learn how to knock. Cora and Isaac were lying on the bed Isaac was on top of her with Cora's leg wrapped around Isaac's waist and Isaac's hands on Cora's hips, they had both stopped mid thrust and were looking at Derek, he was rather preoccupied looking to Isaac's face to his hands then to his hips" oh my god Derek would you knock next time" Cora said, not at all embarrassed that her top half was, unlike the bottom half of her uncovered" get the fuck off her" he said it very curtly with a slight hint of surprise and admiration,  _good for him no I can't think that way but still, hes_   _is on top of her_ he thought to himself he would probably high five him if it wasn't his baby sister. 

Isaac practically jumped off( and out) of Cora, picked up his clothes and ran passed Derek at the speed of light" way to cockblock big brother" he shot her a very sad look" listen I know you were being safe but don't have sex and if you do leave a glove on the door. Now go have a shower and stay away for him"

When they were both showered dinner was done. Normally Cora and Isaac would sit side by side but Derek made Isaac sit next to him, and as Erica was over he made Cora sit next to her. Dinner was simple brown rice and Erica's favourite choy sum(a slightly bitter chinese vegetable) with ginger and garlic"Isaac would you help me with the dishes" Derek said calmly, he nodded and walked to the kitchen with a pile of dishes in hand.

" Listen I like you, You're good for Cora but the fact that you had your hands all over her makes me like you a little less" he said it right up in Isaac face very quietly so no one would hear " I'll have you know she came onto me" Isaac regretted it the moment he said it" I don't care who came onto who, next time I catch you touching her I will kill you"   

Stiles came over to stay the night and to tell Derek his bullet wound was doing well and that the guy who shot him got 20 years for attempted murder and affiliation with a gang. Everyone was in bed and Isaac tried to sneak into Cora's room like he did every night but Derek was standing at her door in his sleep pants boring holes into Isaac sole" just getting a drink Isaac?" Derek questioned" yep" Isaac bipasted Cora's door and went down stairs, Derek smiled Isaac was a fast learner.        


	2. I'll brush my teeth later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek just wants to brush his teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone's support

_**DEREK 2**_

Isaac was big on  _going green:_ recycling, taking public transport instead of driving and sharing showers, well the only reason he likes sharing showers is because he gets to see his girlfriend, one Cora Hale soaking wet and bare ass naked but her older brother was one Derek Hale and after the last time they were naked in each others vicinity Derek nearly cut his head and his balls off with a spoon so he made an executive decision, get Cora in the bathroom and finish what they started and he has the worst case of blue ball so fuck it.

It took some convincing to get Cora in the shower but he always won, fun fact with him she was always very submissive it's a mate thing anyway, after getting undressed and getting the shower to the right temperature Isaac was standing under the stream with Cora's legs up around his hip, she had her arms on his shoulders and they were kissing when Derek walked in, Isaac proceeded to drop Cora on her ass" it's not what it look like, I'm going green and saving you money in water by sharing a shower and since you would have said no, I asked Cora"

Derek was going red" ok I'm not angry, I'm happy, thank you Isaac for thinking of the water bill and the environment. I'll brush my teeth later" meanwhile Cora had stood up and while still naked walked passed Derek and into her room " you seem to have a knack Isaac of, how do I say,  giving me more reason not to kill you than to kill you and since you weren't actually doing anything though Isaac junior makes me think you were thinking about doing something I can't hurt you so continue with your shower so I can brush my teeth and go to bed.

            


	3. k then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is well and truly just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to get this fic finished in the next two weeks fingers crossed.

_**DEREK 3** _

Cora and Isaac were finally alone, upstairs in her room taking their sweet time it had been three weeks since this could happen because of Derek and his capacity of walking in on them in the very middle of one such activity. Cora was lying on her back with Isaac on top of her, it was all slow and sweet with soft caresses and light kisses just the way they both like it, unhurried. Derek would be out doing some late night shopping for the next hour so they would be done cleaned up and cuddling in plenty of time.

A soft moan left Cora's lips followed by a guttural grunt from Isaac's as he linked their fingers together above her head and he continued to thrust into her, it was all fluff and bunnies then Derek's car pulled up " are you fucking kidding me, I wanted one night one night, do I get it no! I'm so pissed" the words were harsh,  very different from the tone of the moan that left her lips only moments ago" what are we going to do if he finds us he's going to kill me then he'll lock you up in room room for the rest of your..." Derek open the door, took a deep breath and looked at both of them" k then I'm just gonna put the shopping away dinner will be ready when you come down, which if all of you want to live will be very soon"

They both got dressed and walked down the stairs, Derek was sitting at the dining table smiling" how was school" he asked in a light tone" fine" they both answered simultaneously" good"  he replied.

Derek made a decision, if he pretended that what he just saw didn't happen then the sound then subsequent mental image of his baby sister moaning like a porn star would just disappear from his memory unfortunately it didn't, so naturally he had a full of cringe attack while talking to Stiles's father about what to get Stiles for his 19th birthday and so, at that point in time Derek hated everything more that he thought he had the capacity to do.                 


	4. I'm really getting sick of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek needs a break from hormonal teenages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it I know my last one was a little short sorry

_**DEREK** **4**_

 "Shiit" Derek opened Isaac's bedroom door to put his clean clothes in and was greeted by Cora's legs crossed over Isaac's back with his legs splayed as she moved up and down, she stopped mid lift and look at Derek" a little busy here big bro" nope he did not just hear that " no you're not get off him now, Isaac you stay here Cora you and I are going to have a little chat" Cora lifted herself up with her thighs stood on the bed and jumped down, she grabbed one of his tee shirts, pulled it over her head and picked up her discarded underpants put those on and followed Derek down the stairs to the lounge room leaving Isaac sitting on his bed with his mouth open " ahh fuck" he said as he flopped onto the bed.

"Really Cora, like come on this is the fourth time this month, I get it you're mates that sort of thing is normal but sweetie, you're stressing me out and I love you to bits seeing you grow up is killing me you're still my eleven year old sister I remember when mum told me to look after you when she was gone and I feel like I can't do that I just.." Cora knew what he was trying to say, he couldn't stand knowing that he couldn't protect her anymore " I feel like I need to protect you and I know that that becomes Isaac's job but I feel he can't do it well enough" Cora gave him _the little sister look_ " ok big brother I get" she walked up to him and gave him the world biggest and hardest bear hug " so next time you want to fuck can you tell me you want some time alone with Isaac and I'll go stay with Stiles" 

She would always be his baby sister no matter what so he will just have to teach Isaac how to look after her. 


	5. I can't believe my uncle saw you naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a sudden realisation and Peter is being Peter

** _PETER 1_ **

" Derek, can you go see Stiles?" Cora said while walking past Derek in the kitchen "um why" Cora waved her hand to her chest, to the lounge room where Isaac was sitting and back to her" oh ok sure, just be safe" he finished the sentence on a sing-songy note " can I leave in about an hour I'll have to call Stiles to see if hes' free"

Derek left on the hour to see Stiles, when he arrived they shared a quick peek, a kiss hello, it was their thing, a chaste kiss hello and goodbye he walked in the door out of the autumn cool " not to be rude but why are you here, you normally give me more notice" Derek and Stiles hadn't staring having sex yet but he still didn't want his dad walking in on one of the heated make out session that they regularly have so he makes sure he can find out if his dad is working without sounding suspicious " um I really don't want to answer that" Stiles gave him a strange look " Cora and Isaac got you out of the house so they could fuck, Didn't they" Stiles said it without thinking" yes they did" Derek stated reiterating the events of the last month when he remembered something" oh shit peter is going over there later tonight lets just hope hes' late"

Isaac and Cora were on the couch sharing heated passionate kisses, they were all alone. Isaac was unbuttoning Cora's black top and when that was done his white henley peeled off" we should take in to my bedroom" Isaac uttered between his teeth as he nibbled on her neck " sure" he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Once they were there the undressing continued, Isaac closed the door and  turned to Cora " I love you darling" Cora went all funny " I like it when you call me that" of course he knew, thats why he did it. They laid down on the bed on their sides, it was always like this soft and sweet, bar that one time Cora nearly died fighting a demon after Isaac warned her about it and even though they first time they had sex Cora was a virgin and he wasn't they still loved each other with all their hearts.

Peter opened the loft door with a practiced silence and the smell of sex hit him in the face, with a quick check of Derek's room upstairs he moved to Cora's room: nothing then to Isaac's " Peter is .." he opened the door and Isaac and Cora stopped mid thrust. " hello " the skeeviness came through in his voice he closed the door.

They stayed up in the bedroom and when they heard Peter leave they went down the stairs" I can't believe my uncle saw you naked" Isaac lifted his hand to her face and rubbed his thumb across her skin " I love you " she said as her face wore this amazingly fond look " I love you too, my mate"        


	6. My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Cora are alone and very happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut so it will be there but fill in the blanks with your........ IMAGINATION

Derek was staying with Stiles, Peter was out of town and... Isaac and Cora weren't doing anything, they weren't even in the same room , they were planning to but Cora had a headache and after ( much to Cora's protests) Isaac took her pain away, she found herself famished.

Cora was in the kitchen making Pasta, some for her and some for Isaac:Hand made giant shell Pasta pieces, (and yes Cora could hand make Pasta) and a vine ripened tomato and herb sauce.

Isaac was sitting in the lounge room reading Pride and Prejudice, Stiles was convinced that Isaac reminds him of Bingley and Derek reminds him of Darcy which made Cora and Derek blush because Cora has always said how she wants a Bingley and Stiles had always wanted a Darcy the fact is, it was highly embarrassing that everyone knew their girlish secret, especially Cora, who came across as tough when, with Derek and Isaac she was all soft and squishy even more so around him.

" You ready for dinner" Cora walked into the lounge room and put two bowls and Parmesan cheese on the dining table. Isaac got up from the chair then sat down next to Cora while she lit some candles. " This is really good" Cora nodded " where did you learn how to cook like this, and can Derek do it too" Cora looked up at him from her bowl" my mum taught everyone in my family how to cook, and yes Derek can cook to, better than me cause you know he had more time to be with her by about 7 years" this happened sometimes they would talked about their family.

_Three hours later in Isaac room._

It was dark the new moon night was only lit by stars, the soft light filtered though the heavy curtains, soft groans and gasps came from Cora as well as growls from Isaac and their names thrown in here and there penetrated the darkness every few seconds. Isaac leaned down and captured Cora's lips in a gentle kiss, her breath hitched in her chest as she came, Isaac howl went with her.

" How many was that tonight" Isaac said when they both came back to the real world" I don't know like five" Cora said, she was slightly embarrassed that he had that effect on her "can we go to bed now? I'm really sleepy" Isaac look at Cora she sounded happy " sure my love" he said it with a smile as he pulled her up to his chest " Your such a sap" Isaac shock his head " sure my love, now go to sleep" 

In minutes they were both sound asleep and for a long time neither of them had any nightmares.                


End file.
